Events of the Past
by Butterfly Stomper
Summary: There is a better discription inside, but for here... Reni and Gavno are two irkens who are rather different then other irkan and eachother.. this story takes place mostly BEFORE Operation Impending Doom 1. Please R & R. It has been UPDATED!
1. The Beginning of Events

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Invader Zim, that belongs to Jhonen V. But Reni, Gavno and Dak are mine.

Ok peoples, I have returned to the IZ section of To make things clear, this takes place before Zim goes to Earth… along time before… even before Zim almost destroys Irk. A time before Gir… sniff… how sad. Meaning that the Tallest Red and Purple are new at the job… sort of. Earth does appear in the story but not until later. Reni, Gavno and Dak are fan characters of mine, though Dak only really has a semi minor role. But enough talk… start reading!!!

* * *

**The Beginning of Events**

Walking through the ruins of a city, Reni looked around in hopes of finding someone that was alive. She walked over the corpuses of countless aliens, including irkens, in search of life. But there was no one there, no one but her.

"Hello!!!" she cried out. "If any of you are alive, please respond!!!" but there was no answer.

"What happened, Reni?" said a small voice from beside her. Reni looked down and saw a small juvenile irken next to her.

"Gavno!! What are you doing outside the ship? I told you to stay there," she scolded him.

Gavno looked up at her, his odd yellow eyes seeming to glow. "I got scared sitting there alone, Reni," he held onto her leg, looking around at the remains. "This is scary,"

"It's ok, kid," she said patting his head. Reni bent down and looked at him. "Now, go back to the ship. I will join you shortly." Gavno nodded, then turned and started back to the ship.

Reni looked after him for a bit, then looked away and at the recked city. "What could have done this? On my way past I picked up a reading, though it was fuzzy, it was the same kind of reading that would come from," she paused. "No, it couldn't be…"

"AAAAHHHH!!!! RENI!!!!" sounded Gavno's voice from near the ship. Reni turned and saw a huge creature rise from the ground. "RENI!!! HELP!!!" she didn't hesitate running taword it, pulling out a ray gun, she shot the monster. Reni dived on top of Gavno and they both rolled into a ditch.

"Gavno," she started quietly yet sternly. "I thought I told you to go back to the ship."

"I was," he said in the same low tone. "I was going there, but then this thing popped up," there was a roar and Gavno went closer to Reni. "It's still alive?"

"Of course it is. That shot won't kill this creature," she sat up slowly and looked over the crest of the ditch. The creature was looking and listening for them. She went back into the ditch and looked at Gavno. "Ok, when I say go, I will distract it and you run to the ship."

Gavno paused and then nodded. Reni looked carefully over the crest at the monster. "Ok… GO!!!"

Reni jumped out of the ditch and ran shooting at the monster. Gavno ran the other way taword the ship. He jumped in and waited for Reni.

Reni moved around monster, it was fat and slow and she was thin and quick. When it was recuperating from being dizzy, Reni ran to her ship. Gavno had already turned it on, so when Reni jumped inside, they took off into the air quickly.

The two of them looked down at the creature below. It was currently looking for where it's food had gone.

Leaning back, the two sighed. Reni looked at Gavno. "What are you sighing about, little man?"

Gavno looked at her. "I was almost eaten by a monster. I'm sighing in relief."

"Yes, relief I saved your life," Reni added. Gavno looked out the window, he had ignored had she had said.

"So, Reni, what are we doing now?" he asked as he looked at the glowing stars.

"We're going to Irk," she replied.

Gavno looked at her. "To Irk?" he was confused. "Why are we going back home?"

"I need to talk to Tallest Red. I need to tell him what has happened on planet Zolenine." Reni exclaimed.

"Since you are talking to Tallest Red, doesn't that mean you are going to talke to Tallest Purple?" asked Gavno.

Reni winced at the mention of Purple. "Yes, Gavno, it means I have to talk to _him_ too," she shuddered again then looked forward into space.

Gavno yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap."

Reni glanced at him. "Good idea, my young irken, it's going to be a while before we even see signs for Irk."

Gavno turned. "Night, Reni," and with that, he walked out of the cock pit.

* * *

So, that is the first chapter of this new story. Dak doesn't come in until the next chapter, but it's still cool. So please R&R for me and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. 


	2. Black Eyed Irken

Disclaimer: Nope, Invader Zim is not owned by me.

Hay, peoples, I'm back and here is the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I sort of got distracted. But that is in the past. So please.. GET TO READING!

**Black Eyed Irken**

"Gavno, Gavno wake up," sounded Reni's voice invading his sleep. Gavno slowly opened his eyes and saw Reni looking at him through the crawl hole that lead into his sleeping pod.

"Are we at Irk already?" Gavno asked sleepily.

Reni shook her head. "No, I thought that you may be hungry, so I took a detour to Foodcourtia,"

Gavno sat up slowly looked out the small window that was on the wall of the pod. Outside he saw ships speeding by and different aliens walking around. Gavno heard the sound of hustling and bustling, though it seemed distant because the pod's walls were slightly sound proof.

"So, you hungry?"

Gavno smiled. "Yeah," he climbed out of the sleeping pod, after Reni had moved out of the way, and put on his boots. He met Reni, who had moved to the cockpit ant they both climbed out of the ship. Loath Carrier, Reni's ship, locked up automatically after they had left.

They two of them walked down the walkway. Reni held the back of Gavno's shirt so there was no risk of losing him. They were both thrown strange looks by different aliens. For Gavno, these looks were because of his eyes. Irkens were known well enough to know that yellow was not a normal eye color. Reni's reason, on the other hand, was her height. It was definitely not normal for the next in line tallest to be wondering around like she was doing.

They ignored these looks. They were too common for the duo to worry about. Gavno had been stared at his whole life and Reni began receiving the attention when it looked like she was the same height as the Tallest. In reality, she was 2-3 inches shorter.

Reni stopped walking and looked at Gavno. "So, where do you want to eat?"

Gavno looked around, there was so many choices it was hard to choose. Then, he pointed. "There! I would like to eat there,"

Reni looked in the direction, here eyes falling on a large, purple building that had a sign that read **Slarb Hut**. Reni raised a would-be eyes brow, she would have proffered something else, but it was Gavno's choice. So, with a shrug, she nodded. "Ok,"

They walked into the building and stood in line. Gavno sighed and looked at Reni. "Hey, can't you just use your rank to get us to the front?" he asked.

"I could, I guess," she responded. "But I'd rather not draw attention to myself nor upset anyone right now," she gave Gavno a half grin, in response he turned from the gesture.

Soon, they were at the front of the line, the seemingly irken cashier looked at them. "Hello, welcome to Slarb Hut. How may I take your order?" his voice was that of displeasure. He looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. He wore the restaurant's traditional blue and yellow outfit, but was also wearing a purple cape, something that didn't seem to be to the dress code.

Suddenly, something came flying through the air, hitting the irken in the head. "Hey, you poor excuse for an irken, tell the customer your name!" commanded a voice.

Looking quite insulted, he glared at his boss. "I'm not an irken!" he yelled back at his manager, who was ignoring him. He looked back at Reni. "Hello, my name is DAK. How may I help you? He said through clenched teeth.

Reni looked at him without saying anything. She was both staring at his eyes, which were pure black, and a bit confused by what he had just said to his boss. It wasn't until Gavno, who was a little too short to see, and who hadn't paid attention to the yelling, pulled on her shirt. "Um, Reni, aren't you going to order?"

She snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Sorry," she looked at the menu. "Ok, I'll have the Slarb-ka-bob, a basket of frolos and a large Craysllue," she looked down at Gavno. "What do you want?"

"I'll have the Goo-Slarb special," he said from below the counter.

Dak sighed. "That's 43 monies," he exclaimed. Reni handed him the payment. "It will be out at your table momentarily," he sighed again and signaled to the next costumer.

Reni stepped out of line, she was followed closely by Gavno.

As Gavno found a table, Reni went over to an employee who was mopping the floor, wanting to ask him a question.

"Hey, that… um… seemingly irken being there," she pointed to Dak. "Why is it that he says he's not irken. I mean, besides his eyes, he seems irken to me,"

There was a pause, in which the employee waved for Reni to get a little closer so he could whisper. "Well, the fact is that he isn't… well…100 irken," this was a little of a surprise to Reni. "I've heard him say that he is only half irken and that he doesn't know what to other half is. That is why his eyes are black," the employee caught sight of his manager, which caused him to hurry back to work.

Reni walked away, thinking about this. _A half irken? _She thought. _But how can that happen with the system we have?_

"Reni!" she suddenly hear, she looked up to see Gavno waving at her. "What are you doing standing in the middle of the restaurant?" Reni noticed this and walked over to the table that Gavno had found, where they waited for their food.

Well, here it is... I will try to up date sooner next time, but I can't make any promises. Review please.


	3. A Failed Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim… damn! Reni, Gavno and Dak are mine.

Author's Note: Hi, long time no see. I have been really lazy and now I am finally back to continue this story. CHAPTER THREE! READ!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Failed Escape

The food arrived five minutes later, setting softly on the table. Gavno smiled as he grabbed his meal and started to eat. Reni didn't notice, for her mind was focused on the black eyed half irken who called himself Dak. Reni turned her head, looking at him leaning against the wall behind the counter.

Reni noticed the odd way he was leaning. His back was not touching the wall, only his head and PAK. For any normal irken, that would be quite uncomfortable, but something about him didn't seem normal, beside his eyes and the fact that he was half irken.

"Hay Reni, why aren't you eating?" asked Gavno's voice from out of nowhere.

Reni looked over at him. "Oh, it's nothing…" she looked at the food. "This looks great," she exclaimed sarcastically. She was trying to change the subject, as well as delay ingesting this food. She hated slarbs. Reni looked at Gavno eating. "Is yours good?"

Gavno blinked then smiled, nodding at Reni's question. "Yeah, this Goo-Slarb is…" he was soon interrupted by a scream. Gavno and Reni looked over at Dak who was now standing on the counter.

"I can't take this anymore!" he yelled. Dak pulled off the uniform, reveling his normal dress underneath. This consisted of a long-sleeved shirt with the end of the sleeves ripped up, it have a color scheme of dark purple and light. He wore matching pants. He still had his cape on.

Reni and Gavno watched as he jumped off the counter and headed for the door. He was soon stopped by some fellow employees as well as his manager. "Dak, this is the third time this month, you're not getting out of the restaurant."

"Yes I am," Dak corrected him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're not going to stop me," Dak smiled, going for the first living travel size being he saw, this unfortunately being Gavno. Dak grabbed him, the sheep surprise throwing everyone off guard. He placed the young irken in front of him as a shielf while a lazer appeared from under his cape, obviously coming from his PAK.

"WHAT!" yelled his manager. "I thought the weapons in your PAK had all been decommissioned.

Dak closed his eyes. "Yeah…" he started. His eyes shot open, displaying a sense of harshness not shown before. "Right," he shot the laser. The manager and the other employees dodged out the way.

Dak took this opportunity and dashed out the door, taking Gavno with him.

"GAVNO!" shouted Reni through the dust cloud that the laser had made.

"Reni," came Gavno's distant voice. "Hel-" it stopped suddenly.

"NO!" cried Reni, running to the door that she could now see.

She could see only crowds of aliens after exiting the restaurant. "Damn," she exclaimed. Not hesitating, four mechanical legs emerged from her PAK. These lifted her up, making her rise above the crowd. From here, she spotted Dak, running nimbly through the crowd with Gavno over his shoulder.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" she warned before plowing through the crowd. Reni knocked countless aliens over and received some rather rude remarks. She didn't pay attention; she was quickly closing in on Dak.

Gavno was happy to see her. "Reni!" he yelled. This caused Dak to notice his pursuer.

"You will never catch meeaaHHH!" he said soon falling down a cliff, Gavno in hand.

"GAV!" Reni yelled. She turned and went quickly down some nearby stairs with her spider legs.

Three stories down, Reni's legs went back into her PAK and she used her normal ones to run over to the scene of the crash. A crowd of irkens and other aliens was slowly starting to form to see this bizarre sight. On the ground was an injured cape less Dak. What his cape had been hiding were a pair of bat-like wings. Apparently, Dak had tried to stop his fall by using them, but had failed.

Reni would have been as surprised as the rest of the crowd if she wasn't busy noticing the absence of Gavno. She walked over to the half-irken and picked him off the ground. "WHERE IS HE!" she yelled in his face.

Before he could respond, there was a familiar voice as Gavno came running out from behind a trash bin. "Reni," he said. Unlike Dak, Gavno didn't seem to have a scratch on him, even though Dak had used him to block the full impact of the fall.

Dropping Dak, Reni went over to Gavno, kneeling to him. She grabbed his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

Gavno smiled. "Of course I am, and you know that,"

Reni sighed, but before she could counter him a pain erupted in her left shoulder. She grabbed it as blood started to flow through the wound. She turned and looked at Dak, whose laser was smoking, and who had a smirk on his face.

Reni narrowed her eyes and in a movment almost too fast for the mind to comprehend, she was standing above Dak. Her left arm by her side and her other arm extended out, her right hand holding the handle of a long ax. This ax had just chopped through the laser. She moved the ax so the tip of it was pointing at Dak. "Be glad I didn't kill you," she said in a low voice to the astonished Dak,

Dak was then grappled by two slave drivers and escorted away by five more. This caused the crowd to thin and ultimately caused it to vanish. Once gone, Reni collapsed to a knee, dropping her ax and holding her injury.

"Reni, let me see it," said Gavno, coming up to her. She removed her hand. It was a deep cut and it was still bleeding. Gavno placed his hands on it. Reni winced as the area glowed yellow. A few moments later, Gavno removed his hands and the wound was healed.

Reni moved her arm a little, there was no more pain. She looked at Gavno. "Thanks again," she said, implying that he had down this before. Gavno nodded and smiled.

Reni grabbed her ax, twisting the handle, causing the ax to compact back into a travel size. She placed it on her belt and looked at Gavno. "Lets head back to the ship,"

"But I'm still hungry,"

Reni sighed. "We'll pick up something to-go on the way," she exclaimed. Gavno nodded in agreement and they were off.

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter 3. I hoped you liked it. Please review. Known Invader Zim characters will be in the next chapter, the tallest actually. I will try to get that up as soon as possible. 


End file.
